The Arrow of Eros
by iamdragonrider
Summary: An alien object has some strange effects. Written for the express purpose of making Sam and Jack kiss every chapter. Slightly shippy ending. Chapter Four: Last Kiss. Story Complete!
1. It's In His Kiss

Summary: An alien object has some strange effects. Written for the express purpose of making Sam and Jack kiss every chapter.  
Season: Either five or seven… not sure yet.  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

_A/N: I had hoped I'd have more done before publishing, but I really wanted to get this one out for Valentine's Day. So far though, I only have the first chapter, the last chapter, and part of the second. Guess we'll all have to wait and see where muse takes me. Don't know when updates will be, since they aren't written and I'm still working on Growing Pains. I'm thanking (blaming) janissima for this one. Especially since she helped put the idea in my head. Originally, we were supposed to work together to co-author this one, but I think I made her run screaming from the room. Oops. ;-) Anyway, this is supposed to be a light and fun fic, along the lines of A Personal Favor or Debriefed, rather than the somewhat angsty at times Just a Kiss… But like I said, not sure where muse will take this one between the first and last chapter…_

The Arrow of Eros by iamdragonrider

_Chapter One: It's In His Kiss_

Technicians bent over consoles monitoring the incoming wormhole. The iris spiraled open upon receiving SG-2's IDC, and moments later several figures appeared out of the event horizon. Colonel Jack O'Neill stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered down the steps from the control room to greet them, Teal'c followed behind him. Jack had been nearby when the activation alarm had gone off and rather than continuing on to get started on his paperwork, he'd taken a detour to investigate and run into the large alien Jaffa. They'd both decided to head to the gate room together.

"Sir!" Major Willis saluted, as his team came down the ramp, disarming themselves as they went. Jack returned the salute and eyeballed the long, slender, and unusual object that Captain Phelps was carrying with a raised eyebrow.

"Find anything interesting Major?" he asked curiously. The item the Captain carried was interesting in shape. It was round, slightly thicker than a finger and roughly arms length with a triangular point at one end and a broader flatter end at the other. It rather looked like a large arrow, one that wouldn't fly very well, at least by conventional means.

"Don't know, sir," the major replied with a shrug, giving a nod to Captain Phelps to pass the object over. "There's no energy readings or any indication what it is. We figure it's something ornamental, and thought the archeologists would like to look at the writing on it." He shrugged again as Jack accepted the item in question.

Hefting it experimentally, Jack discovered that it weighed a lot more than it looked like it should. Turning it over he discovered that there were symbols carved on just about every surface of the thing. He could tell by Teal'c's expression, one of mild curiosity, that the man had not seen anything of the like before either. He grunted, rather unimpressed, and prepared to hand the thing back over. Let the geeks play with it. If it didn't blow up, or if you couldn't blow other things up with it, he wasn't much interested.

Just as he was about to relinquish the artifact to the group of scientists preparing a crate for it, the thing started to vibrate. Startled, Jack moved to drop it, but found his fingers refused to cooperate with his brain's orders.

Noticing his expression, Major Willis called out a concerned, "Sir?" but Jack could only shake his head, and stare at the arrow-like object that was starting to vibrate slightly in his grasp.

Finally, he found his voice, as a hum started to build from the item he couldn't force his fingers to release. "Everybody back, dial the gate back to the planet!" he yelled. Almost immediately, the stargate started to spin and personnel scattered, instant obedience to the commanding tone ingrained by their military training. Teal'c remained by his side, but Jack hadn't expected any less. This time though, Jack didn't want anyone nearby and silently shook his head at the man, indicating he should step away as well.

His trust absolute, Teal'c took a step back, eyes widening slightly as realization of the other man's plan caught up. Jack saw him open his mouth to speak, but the next moment was lost as the hum reached a crescendo, overpowering the sound of the chevrons locking into place and the gate spinning. A moment later, the room was bathed in a warm, almost pink, glow. It lasted only moments, making the room seem dim in comparison under the glare of the fluorescent lighting.

Eyes closed against the flash and senses overloaded, it took Jack several moments to realize he was still standing in the gate room in one piece. Teal'c stood nearby, calling his name. He blinked, as if coming out of a dazed state and looked down at his hands that were still curled around the object's shaft. It looked exactly like it had looked before.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded as soon as he could speak, and dropped the thing in the waiting containment box, motioning to the technician to abort the dialing sequence and silence the alarms. It didn't seem it would blow up, just give off an impressive light show. The scientists would really have a field day with it now.

Major Willis cringed at his tone. "I'm sorry sir! There was no indication it would do anything like that. We all handled it back on the planet and I tell you it didn't do anything." The Major withered under his superior's glare, and the scientists buzzed over the artifact with excited whispers.

"O'Neill, are you unharmed?" Teal'c asked, cutting into Jack's thoughts.

At that moment, General Hammond arrived in time to hear Teal'c's question. "What in blazes is going on in here?" he demanded, all business. He'd come as soon as he heard the alarms from the energy discharge.

Jack let Major Willis explain, because suddenly his head was buzzing, and his skin felt too tight. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt ineffectually as if loosening the soft collar would aid his suddenly tingling skin. He wasn't aware of the murmur of voices around him until he heard his name being called several times.

"Colonel? Colonel O'Neill? Are you feeling alright?" General Hammond was standing in front of him now, looking at him with concern.

Frowning, Jack tried to concentrate. "Sir, yes sir. It's just, uh, a little, uh, hot in here is all," he replied tugging at his collar again. It had only been a light after all, nothing to worry about, right?

General Hammond's frown mirrored Jack's. "I think you should visit the infirmary, son," he said before turning to face the control room.

Jack's frown deepened. The infirmary was last place he wanted to be. "I'm fine," he insisted, but his questioning tone seemed to contradict his words.

The General turned back to face the man, settling the matter. "That wasn't a request Colonel."

Jack nodded, but found he could only stand rooted to the spot, blinking, and wishing the buzzing would stop. He'd be able to think clearer if it would stop. Poking a finger in his ear, he wiggled it around vigorously. Vaguely, he was aware of Teal'c promising to make sure that Jack got to the infirmary, and of the General giving orders to send the artifact off for study before retreating to his office.

Suddenly, electricity jolted up his arm. The surge was like nothing he'd ever felt, and the buzzing intensified. Jack looked down at his arm and discovered a large dark hand covering it. He followed the arm up to the body, and from there, to the owner of the arm. Their eyes locked. Jack was only vaguely aware of the other person speaking, because he could suddenly only think of one thing. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Unable or unwilling to even stop and consider his actions, Jack reached up and grabbed the other person's face with both hands, yanked it down and planted his mouth over the other person's lips. More electricity jolted through him, and he was sure that this had to be what he needed.

That is, at least until he realized he was now seated on the hard concrete floor, his sore rear attesting to the fact he hadn't gotten there voluntarily. Teal'c's massive frame loomed over him, the man's muscles as tense as a coiled spring. "O'Neill!" Teal'c barked sharply. The Jaffa's face was the closest to anger and surprise that Jack had ever seen.

"Wha? Teal'c?" Jack blinked in confusion, and the other man's sharp tone helped cut through the fog so that he suddenly realized what had just happened. What he had just done. Horror filled him. "T. Buddy. That wasn't what it looked like. I swear!" he scrambled backwards as he hastily tried to explain. Trouble was, he didn't really have an explanation.

Neutral mask back in place, Teal'c merely looked down at him. "O'Neill, I believe you have been ordered to report to the infirmary."

Running a hand through his hair, Jack could only nod. "Yeah, uh, yeah. Ok." He moved to rise, but at that moment, the doors opened and Daniel stepped through.

"Hey Teal'c, I came to see what that artifact was that SG-2 just brought… Jack? What are you doing on the floor?" Daniel came to a stop with a little bounce as he noticed his team leader's unexpected position.

Jack scowled, his normal mood returning quickly, especially with all the smirks that the men in the gate and control rooms were sending his way. There was going to be a lot of rumors now. His scowl deepened. "I don't know Daniel, thought I'd check the floor for cracks. Help me up will you?" he demanded brusquely.

Daniel blinked, and shoved his glasses up on his nose while stepping in to extend a hand and reply in kind. Before the two men could start bickering, Teal'c neatly explained. "O'Neill is on his way to the infirmary." Daniel's eyes widened as he reached to help Jack up.

Taking the proffered hand, Jack was suddenly oblivious to the conversation Teal'c and Daniel were having about the artifact and what had happened moments ago. Jack's mind filled again with buzzing. Peripherally, he knew that he should be concerned, but at the moment he didn't care. Right now, he wanted one thing, and one thing only.

Before the startled archeologist could react, Jack locked his arms around the other man and drew him close. Ineffectually, Daniel tried to reflexively shove Jack away, but Jack was stronger and brought his lips down on Daniel's for a kiss. Daniel's struggles grew more desperate as the kiss deepened, the younger man's startled protests muffled and his arms alternating between waving for help or trying to push Jack's chest and head away. And then Teal'c was there, forcing them apart and holding Jack at arms length since he was still trying to reach his quarry. His face changed from one of glazed determination to one of shock in a second.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel demanded before Jack could speak, taking a few steps back to add a little more distance. He seemed at a loss for what to do with his hands while trying to resist wiping off his face and stuffed them in his pockets before taking them back out to cross over his chest protectively.

"I, uh, I…" was all Jack could say before he noticed Teal'c still holding a hand on his chest. Instantly his expression changed, but Teal'c was faster, quickly stepping back. Jack's face returned to being one of glazed confusion.

"Colonel, I thought I had ordered you to report to the infirmary." The General's voice interrupted any further conversation, and the man's presence quickly silenced the amused chuckles and speculation from the personnel scattered about the room.

"We are on out way now General Hammond," explained Teal'c, while the General joined them in the gate room, having missed all the action causing the delay. No one felt the need to enlighten him.

Hammond nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Let's hope this is all just me overreacting," he said mildly. Absentmindedly, The General placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I just want to make sure everything is ok son, you understand."

But Jack wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he turned to face the General, and pulled the startled older man into a close embrace. The kiss was mercifully short as Teal'c pulled Jack away quickly; this time making sure to let go as soon as he was felt Jack was back to himself. The General's reaction however, was another mater entirely.

He blinked several times, mouth opening and closing. His face, initially drained of color, turned first pink, then deep red.

"Gen… General Sir! S-sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Jack stammered, horror, embarrassment, and fear for his life, all vying for his attention.

"Infirmary. NOW. And there had best be a medical explanation for this behavior Airman!" The General's eyes flashed, and his tone threatened dire consequences should the good doctor not actually find anything wrong with him. Jack's mind was instantly filled with visions of cleaning all the latrines on base with a toothbrush or other fitting punishments.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Major Carter's question alerted the others to her appearance, and her voice was curious as she took in the wary looks of her teammates, the angry look on the General's face, and the varying shocked and amused looks on everyone else in the room.

"We are accompanying O'Neill to the infirmary, Major Carter," Teal'c stated solemnly.

"The Infirmary? Sir? Are you ok?" Sam asked, instantly concerned.

Again, Jack ran his fingers through his short hair, making spikes stick up. "Yeah. I'm fine." Carter looked dubious as the three men headed out of the room, and moved to accompany them, hoping get more information. On his way to the door Jack accidentally brushed Sam's arm.

Before she had time to process what was going on, Jack had grabbed her and whirled her to face him. "Sir?" she tried to ask, but his mouth was already over hers, silencing her questions and protests. Slipping an arm around her waist and another around her back where he cradled her head, Jack dipped her deeply. Electricity surged between them; burning his lips and tingling up and down his arms as the kiss deepened. His body was on fire where it came in contact with hers. She felt so right, she was his, and he was claiming her.

He wasn't even aware of her weakening struggles, but the sensations strengthened as she started to respond to the kiss rather than fight it. Her arms came up around him, completing the circle, and fireworks exploded behind his eyes. He'd had no idea a simple kiss could make him feel so alive. He was soon lost in the sensations.

Neither of them saw the looks of shock on the rest of SG-1's faces, nor the look first of shock, then growing fury on General Hammond's face. Finding his voice, the irate General loudly ordered them apart, then got in their faces yelling when the command had no effect. They gave no indication that they even noticed his presence. Jack's lower hand was starting to creep even lower, and the two showed no signs of needing to come up for air anytime soon. Teal'c was unable to separate them; their arms were so entwined. No one else would even go near. They'd seen what had happened to Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, and the General. Face down a Goa'uld with a hand device and a horde of angry Jaffa they would do gladly and without hesitation, but they would have nothing to do with a Colonel on a kissing spree. Finally, Hammond took a Zat off one of the SF's in the room maintaining a safe distance, and shot the pair point blank.

The couple was aware only of a different sort of surge, and then nothing.

Frowning, General Hammond watched as the medical team untangled the two officers and loaded them onto stretchers. A headache was already starting behind his eyes, and it was only the beginning of what he knew would be a very long day.


	2. Love Potion Number 9

_Chapter Two: Love Potion Number 9_

Dr. Janet Fraiser looked up as General Hammond entered the infirmary, frowning briefly at her two still unconscious patients. Janet winced as she considered what the man must have been thinking. She still had a hard time believing the story that had accompanied the two officers now occupying beds in her infirmary. If it weren't for the fact that the General himself had told her what happened, and that she'd seen so many strange things in her time at the SGC, she'd never have believed it.

"Sir," Janet addressed the General before he could even speak, knowing exactly what he wanted to know. Perhaps even what he wanted to hear. Unfortunately, modern medical science wasn't cooperating yet. "The first scans and preliminary blood work don't show anything out of the ordinary in either of them, but we're still waiting for more tests to come back. They haven't woken up yet."

General Hammond frowned again, his forehead wrinkling. Janet knew the General was aware that these things took time, especially when dealing with anything alien, but he was no doubt impatient to find an explanation for why one of his best officers went on what was essentially a kissing spree for no reason. Hammond had shared his suspicions about the alien artifact being the cause, but he would need more than suspicions to convince the brass not to file a charge of fraternization, among other things. Janet knew it was up to her to find something to help keep her friends out of trouble. Unfortunately, she didn't have any leads yet.

Hammond had just opened his mouth to voice another question, but before he could, the Colonel groaned and stirred. Janet and Hammond turned toward his bed, everything else forgotten for the moment. O'Neill was just rolling over and brought his hands up to cover his head as if the lights bothered him or he had a headache. "Ahhgghh. Why do I feel like I just got zatted?" he mumbled from behind his hands.

"That's because you were, Colonel," Hammond told him in a stern tone. Janet had to smother a smile and remind herself that the situation was quite serious, even if the unfortunate Colonel didn't realize it yet.

"Aw crap," Jack spread his fingers, peering up at the General glaring down at him as if to verify he was really standing there. "Sir," he added belatedly. This time Janet did smile, but managed to hide it as she busied herself with vitals.

Hammond either failed to see the humor in the situation, or he was more successful at disguising it. "Colonel O'Neill, I hope for all our sakes that you have a good explanation for what you did," Hammond demanded with a frown of displeasure. He looked like he was beginning to develop a headache.

"Ah. No." Jack said, obviously before he thought better of it. Hammond's face darkened, and Jack winced as if realizing for the first time since awakening that he was treading on thin ice. "Sorry sir. I really don't know what happened. There was just this buzzing… thing," he trailed off lamely as he tried to explain. He winced again, hiding his face behind his hands once more with a groan. Janet knew he hated getting zatted. Somehow though, she doubted he'd get much sympathy this time. But when did he ever?

Over his head, the doctor exchanged a glance with General Hammond. She knew from his look that they'd both been hoping the Colonel could provide them with something a bit more tangible than "I don't know," and "buzzing thing." It didn't help that Colonel O'Neill was infamous for vague descriptions and coming up with unique terminology for things he let other people worry more about.

"So you don't recollect any of the, uh," the General cleared his throat, "Incidents?" Hammond tried another tact, and Janet saw right away where he was headed. Perhaps the Colonel wasn't being vague after all. Impaired memory would certainly help the man's case, a temporary lapse of awareness that would allow them to not hold the man responsible for his own actions. Maybe even hallucinations or alien influence. They certainly fell on that one often enough around here. Perhaps she could find something to support it, and mentally filed the information away, already considering further tests to prove or disprove the theory.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. Hammond's fragile hopes were dashed as soon as Jack opened his mouth again. "Oh, I remember all right," Jack answered ruefully, oblivious to the returning frown on the General's face and Janet's quickly buried disappointment. "I just don't know why I did what I did."

Well that complicated matters.

The doctor thought furiously, trying to come up with some other tangent to explain away the current problem and could see the General was also thinking hard. They were both interrupted by a soft moan from the next bed. O'Neill levered himself up instantly, his own discomforts forgotten. "Carter?"

"Here, sir," came the muffled reply. She had one arm across her face and looked like she might be happier pulling the covers over her head and disappearing. Janet had already hurried over to her side, fussing with the monitors.

"Don't tell me you zatted Carter too?" Jack said, exasperation evident in his tone. Anyone could do anything to him, and it would slide off that thick hide of his. But do something to one of his team and it got under his skin quicker than one of the needles he always griped about.

"It was the only way to get the two of you apart, Colonel." Hammond's face had returned to a look of extreme displeasure. Either that, or he was developing a case of serious indigestion. The Colonel squirmed under his stern gaze.

Sam moaned and stirred again, stretching slightly as she sat up with Janet's assistance. "Ooohh. And I thought it was just a dream," she said airily, startling Janet. Sam seemed unaware that her statement had brought the attention of everyone else down upon her. The silence stretched and she blinked if realizing what she had just said and turned a brilliant shade of red. Apparently, not all of her numerous neurons were firing correctly yet, at least not the ones responsible for discretion and better sense.

"Uh, I mean I thought I imagined it," she tried again, and flinched as she realized that wasn't really any better. It was all Janet could do not to mirror the expression, very aware her friend was merely digging herself a larger hole. "Um, never mind." She stared down at the bed, refusing to meet anyone's eye. Janet patted her arm sympathetically, and then picked up her chart to make some notations.

General Hammond coughed, shifting slightly. Obviously, he was realizing he wasn't going to get any helpful information out of either officer until they'd had a chance to recover. "I expect a full report from all of you by the end of the shift," he ordered before turning abruptly on his heel and striding from the room. For now, he looked like he intended to forget the conversations in the infirmary had even happened.

Janet looked after the departing man and frowned at being included in the General's order and displeasure. She had done nothing out of the ordinary after all. She sighed. Orders were orders. Turning back to her reluctant patients, Janet ignored twin groans as she spoke, "Well, looks like we all have work to do hmmm? Let's start with a few more blood tests."

Several hours later, Major Carter was frowning down at the alien artifact lying on her lab table. Upon her reluctant release from the infirmary (Janet seemed to be trying to run every test known to man, and some she'd just invented) she'd been ordered by General Hammond himself to work with Daniel in trying to decipher what it did and how it worked. One look at the General's face had made Sam almost wish to be back in Janet's clutches.

Almost.

Instead, she'd made herself scarce, disappearing into her lab. Over the past few hours she'd run every scan and taken every reading she could think of and was no closer to cracking the mystery than when she had started. It didn't help that her emotions were all jumbled and her mind kept drifting back to the forbidden kiss she'd shared with her CO and the sensations she'd experienced. Her cheeks warmed at the memory, and she was unaware she was staring off into space.

"Sam?"

Nearly dropping the scanner she held, Sam whirled to face Janet, hoping she didn't look too guilty. Hastily she set the scanner down, and then wished she hadn't when her hands itched to be doing something. "Uh, hi Janet," she stammered, running a hand through her hair. Quickly she turned towards her laptop, inputting the latest results and hiding her reddening cheeks. Waking up in the infirmary this time had probably been the most embarrassing time she'd ever woken up there. And while Janet hadn't taken advantage of their friendship to dig for information on what had happened, Sam had seen the curiosity brimming in the other woman's eyes. She didn't think her face could get any hotter, but somehow it did.

Eyeing the taller blond woman critically, Janet crossed the room to stand next to Sam. "How's it going with your analysis?" she asked, still watching the Major, but making as if to peer over the other woman's shoulder at the data.

Sam frowned, and turned to look at the arrow, almost sighing with relief when Janet avoided the questions Sam was sure were on the tip of her tongue. Science was a safe topic. Usually. "Not very well, I'm not really getting anywhere," she admitted. "You?"

Janet turned her gaze to the object as well, tentatively reaching out and running a finger along the shaft before she thought better of it and pulled her hand back. She shook her head. "Nothing yet," Janet said with a half shrug, "I wanted to see how things were going on your end. And see how you were doing as well." Sam only sighed, avoiding her gaze, and Janet tried to look encouraging. The relationship, or lack of one since it was forbidden, between Sam and her commanding officer was something they had mutually and silently agreed to avoid ever discussing. Trying to be reassuring, Janet smiled softly. "I'm not giving up by any means, I still have several avenues to pursue, don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure out what makes that thing tick, given time," she told the other woman, patting her gently on the shoulder. Lost in thought, neither woman noted the mild tingling sensation passing between them.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam replied reluctantly, "I was just about to see if Daniel had found anything in the notes and photos SG-2 brought back." Still studying the arrow, Sam missed the strange look that appeared on Janet's face.

Shifting slightly, Janet smiled suddenly. "I'm sure you have other things to be doing, why don't I go ask Dr. Jackson to come to you?" she suggested, almost cheerfully.

Still preoccupied, Sam only smiled slightly in relief, oblivious to Janet's sudden mood change. She'd just thought of another test she'd like to run. "Would you? That would be great." Already buried in new calculations, Sam never saw the look of anticipation that appeared on Janet's face as the other woman left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was ready to give up. The test she'd just run had also shown nothing to explain the Colonel's actions, and her thoughts were growing increasingly distracted again. There wasn't even anything anomalous about the object, except that it gave off a continuous low level of energy. Not enough to really worry about, and certainly not enough to affect anything, at least not at any appreciable distance. In fact, the signature barely reached past the lab table and the sensitive equipment on it. It was so faint that it was even likely that SG-2 had missed it, although it was possible that the signature hadn't been present until the Colonel touched it or it had passed through the gate. She wouldn't even be able to determine if that was the case since the standard field equipment for detecting such things wouldn't have been sensitive enough to detect it.

Whenever it had activated though, the energy level was fairly constant, aside from one small surge approximately half an hour ago, but nothing Sam had done to it had caused the spike to recur. She was just about ready to write it off as an equipment malfunction. Sam rubbed the back of her neck and studied the cold dregs of coffee in the bottom of her mug thoughtfully. Glancing at her watch, Sam frowned as she realized that Daniel should have shown up by now. She could really use his input to decide where to go next in her studies. There had been more than enough time for Janet to get to his office and ask him to come here.

Figuring that Daniel had likely gotten sidetracked on his own studies, Sam decided to take care of two things at once. She would track down the errant archeologist herself, luring him out with the promise of coffee since she was sure he could probably use a refill just as much as she did. Taking her mug, Sam left her lab striding purposefully and nearly ran smack into Colonel O'Neill. "Sir!" she exclaimed, narrowly missing the collision.

"Carter!" Jack cried, grinning cheerfully, "I didn't expect to run into you here," he said.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. What did he mean? They were just outside her lab, where else would he expect to run into her? Deciding to ignore it, since the sight of him drove her to thoughts best not acted upon, she shrugged, fiddling with the handle on her mug. "I was just on my way to see if Daniel's found anything that could give me a hand with the artifact, sir." Not waiting to see if he followed, she started off down the hallway, trying to put a little distance between them.

It was not to be. Jack fell into step beside her. "So. Find anything yet?" He jammed his hands in his pockets affecting a casual appearance, but Sam thought he looked tense.

Giving her superior a sideways glance, Sam turned down the corridor that led to Daniel's office. "No, sir. I haven't even been able to figure out what it's made of yet, let alone how it works," she admitted ruefully.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually Carter," Jack told her confidently.

Sam didn't hear him though, for she had just stepped into Daniel's open office door, the scene before her stopping her dead in her tracks. Behind her, Jack literally walked into her, her sudden stop giving him no warning. He was forced to grab her arms to keep both of them from losing their balance.

Sam barely noticed. "Uh, maybe we should come back," she said, taking in the sight of two of her closest friends locked in a passionate embrace while trying to ignore the close proximity of her CO, his breath hot on the back of neck.

"I have a better idea, Major," Jack said, his voice deepened huskily and stirred her hair slightly.

Before Sam could react, Jack had tightened the grip he had her arms, pulling her back out into the hallway before turning her around and pressing her back against the wall, still holding onto her upper arms. Sam's eyes went wide with surprise. Part of her mind told her she should resist, but rationale thoughts fled as Jack closed the distance between them, and the only thing she could think as his lips covered hers was that she was grateful the wall was holding her up because her knees had turned to jelly with the intensity of the kiss. Neither of them noticed the crash of a ceramic mug hitting the floor and breaking to pieces.

_A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates! Really thought I'd have more to this one sooner. Just had some trouble with a few parts, and I still feel like it's not quite "polished" enough. Maybe its just I haven't quite decided on enough of what I want to see happen yet. Or maybe muse wants a vacation too; after all I'm getting one. Well, hope it was worth the wait. Anyway, thanks to janissima for the feedback, and thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. As for those who've read my stuff and know I tend to go cannon… All I can say is this one is a little different. While I can't promise a happy ever after relationship in the end, I can say with a certainty (since the last chapter is written, even if nothing in the middle is) that it's not my usual ending. And I do intend to stick as close as possible to my promised teaser, "written to make Sam and Jack kiss _every_ chapter."_

_Just a bit of trivia… The original "working" title for this piece was "Love is in the Air" later changed to "Cupid's Arrow" But since I couldn't think of a Goa'uld, Asgard, or other alien that would willingly take the moniker "Cupid" (Though the same could be said for a name like "Urgo") I adapted the title to where it currently stands. Eros seemed a bit more Goa'uldy alienish like. That and I thought it sounded cooler._


	3. Here We Go Again

_AN: Yes, I know it's been like, almost a year since I updated. I do apologize. No doubt many of you thought to never see this one completed. Heck, sometimes even I doubted. While fun, this one has been a challenge in it's own way. Add to that moving and lots of other life changes that make time an even more precious commodity. It's hard to find time for writing, but I do miss it. Oh, and to those that wonder, the cats... are still cats. And they haven't managed to kill me on the stairs. Yet._

_Anyway, sorry for the long dry spell, a year to get around to it, and finished in a day or so. One more chapter, which was mostly done and written a year or so ago. So enjoy. And reviews make me update faster... That is if you want the next and final chapter. (Laughs evilly and runs away.)_

_Chapter Three: Here We Go Again_

Jack groaned. Not again. He refused to open his eyes and admit consciousness. That is until a very female moan sounded from the bed next to him, causing his eyes to snap open.

"Doc?!"

"What happened?" Janet looked confused as she raised herself to her elbows to look around, her hair uncharacteristically rumpled. Clearly she was not used to seeing the infirmary from that angle. For that matter, it was quite different on his end seeing the normally composed physician lying in one of the beds she normally stood over.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure I was zatted," That was most definitely Daniel's voice. Jack pulled himself up using the side rail so he could peer at the man. One more bed in between Janet and Daniel revealed a patch of blonde hair at the top of the lump under the blankets. Carter was still out.

Jack flopped back down into bed, suppressing another groan. "Well this is just peachy," he said to no one in particular.

"That isn't exactly the word I would use, Colonel," Hammond entered, stopping to stand next to Dr. Warner who had also just entered. Hammond's military mask was firmly in place, but Jack was convinced he could sense a bit of disapproval and worry coming from the man. Behind the two men Teal'c followed, his hands clasped behind his back, the large alien nodding briefly to Jack's half wave.

"Sir, this isn't what it looks like," Jack tried to explain, but trailed off loosely with a frown, not sure quite what it was exactly.

Hammond shook his head. "I hope not Colonel, because I'd rather not say aloud what it does look like." If possible, the older man's frown deepened as he turned. "Dr. Warner, I'll be in my office if you find anything." With that, Hammond left, and Jack made a face as nurses appeared with vials and blood drawing materials. His complaints were left unsaid as Carter spoke up.

"It's got to have something to do with the arrow," she mused quietly, looking up at the ceiling. Jack frowned as he realized that his 2IC had been feigning unconsciousness while the General was in the room.He berated himself for not thinking of it first.

"But it has to affect us in some way, and none of the tests have shown anything the least bit abnormal," Janet countered from her bed with a wince as the nurse deftly drew a sample from the petite doctor.. "Besides, not all of us have been in contact with the arrow..."

Sam's eyes widened, "But Janet! You touched the arrow!" she exclaimed, sitting up in the bed.

The Doctor just looked confused. "Yes," she answered slowly, "But nothing happened."

"There was an energy spike," Sam told her, shaking her head.

Janet's brow furrowed. "Ok, but if the arrow is affecting me the same way it did the Colonel, than why wasn't there a flash of light? And why didn't I start kissing everyone in sight, starting with you?" Everyone winced, and Janet's cheeks flushed a deeper pink.

Sam frowned, shaking her head again. "I don't know, but there has to be an explanation." Her expression said she wouldn't give up until she found it either."Maybe that initial flash was just the activation."

"You know, this whole... thing," Jack waved his hands to indicate the four of them, "Doesn't seem very... Goa'uldish to me."

"Um, well, actually, it is," Daniel countered, sitting up and adjusting his glasses.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Do tell." He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Daniel cleared his throat. "From what I've been able to translate, the arrow belonged to Eros, the Greek God of... ahem, well love." Daniel stared down at his lap. Janet looked startled, Sam thoughtful. Dr. Warner was watching them in open curiosity, all pretense of studying their charts momentarily forgotten.

"There, well you see, that's my point. Love." Jack finished pointedly. Daniel gave Jack a questioning look and Jack scowled back. "Love isn't really a Goa'uld... thing," Jack explained, waving his hands slightly as if it were obvious.

"When used between rivals to form an alliance it is," Daniel shot back.

"Or to cause an alliance to fall, say, oh, I don't know, making someone desire another's mate," Sam suggested, making the connections for herself.

"In any case, Eros wasn't a major player in the scheme of things, he tended to keep to the background, forming alliances, or stirring things up when it suited him. Mostly, he just stayed out of the way and indulged himself," admitted Daniel with a slight frown.

"Indeed," Teal'c spoke up, "the legends surrounding Eros do suggest that while he surrounded himself with his pleasures, he often went forth among the gods sowing his mischief. It is said he was cruel as well as kind."

"Fascinating as all this history is," Jack broke in, "I don't really see where it helps us."

Pushing back the covers, Sam made to get out of bed. "I need to get to my lab," she started, but Dr. Warner interrupted, with a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm afraid, Major, you won't be going anywhere right now," he said, then included the rest in his gaze. "None of you in fact, I have my orders."

"D'oh," Jack muttered, speaking for all of them.

* * *

Hours later, they had been released from the infirmary but none of them had left, except for Daniel, who'd escaped after exchanging several sheepish looks with the Doctor that had made the woman's cheeks turn crimson. Jack and Sam remained, now prisoners of one Dr. Janet Fraiser. She made up for her embarrassment and any loss of earlier composure in sheer determination to find a physiologic clue that would explain how the Arrow worked. The two officers were seated side by side on the same bed, both with various monitors attached to their heads and bodies, and with at least a foot of space in between them. They'd been joined by Teal'c, who stood quietly watching from the corner.

"Janet," Sam tried, and not for the first time, "I really think I could do more with the Arrow in my lab..." The young woman avoided looking at her CO.

For his part, Jack avoided looking at Sam. Unfortunately, he had no excuse to take him elsewhere. In fact, Hammond had actually extended the due dates on his overdue paperwork in order to free up his schedule, to, as he'd put, "be available to Dr. Fraiser." Jack studiously concentrated instead on untangling his yo-yo string from the paper clip chain he'd started earlier in his office to avoid thinking about a certain blonde air force major. One who just happened to be sitting on the same bed, less than twelve inches away. The string knotted in his hands.

"Sam, I need you here. There has to be something we're missing..." Janet frowned, tapping her pen thoughtfully against her clipboard. There had to be something, some physical connection... Her eyes widened. "That's it! Physical contact! Colonel, I need for you to touch Major Carter," Janet told them.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Sam made a strangled noise, and Jack spluttered. "Whoa! Excuse me?!" he protested.

Janet blinked, her mind purely in scientific mode, it took a moment for her to realize how her words might have sounded to the others. She recovered quickly, except for a faint pink stain returning to her cheeks. The small Doctor quickly moved the subject along. "Touch her, Colonel," she said with all the seriousness she could muster given the circumstances. "I need to see if I'm right."

Jack hesitated, briefly glancing at Sam, who was pretending to study the monitors and pointedly not looking at him or anyone else in the room. "You want me to touch Carter?" he asked, stalling. Teal'c looked slightly amused now, and Jack shot a glare at the large alien. If anything, the Jaffa looked even more amused.

This time, Janet sighed. She often felt like she was dealing with a small child instead of full grown man "Yes Colonel. Now please, so we can move on?" she said, trying to keep her tone brisk, cool, and professional. She cast a glance at her friend and co-worker. The young blonde woman could usually be counted on to keep a level head, but Sam had a distinct look of discomfort, and Janet really couldn't blame her. Her thoughts strayed briefly to the feelings she'd felt when she and Daniel had kissed in his office. She thought she buried the feelings quickly before anyone noticed, but she caught Teal'c giving her a knowing look and her cheeks colored again. She cleared her throat, and gave O'Neill what she thought was a slightly threatening look. "Colonel?" she prompted.

Jack sucked in a breath, his brow furrowed. "Well, o-kaaay," he said slowly, "but only because you asked." Lightning fast, and before he could think about it, his hand darted across the space between them, and poked the Major in the ribs with his finger, a bit harder than he'd intended. Carter yelped, taken by surprise.

"Ow! Hey!" By reflex, she batted the Colonel's hand away, and crossed her arms protectively over her chest, leveling a scowl at her CO. Jack glared back. He had been following orders after all!

Janet somehow managed not to throw her hands up in exasperation. She was dealing with children! On the monitors, nothing happened, other than a few spikes in vitals, likely from the two officer's irritation with one another.

"See? Nothing," Jack said gruffly, still glaring. "And don't you say anything," he shot to Teal'c, who managed to look even more smug. "Can we go now?" He was unable to keep a slight whining tone out of his voice. Janet frowned.

"No," the Doctor snapped, before sucking in a quick breath to settle her own irritation. "Do it again, only something a little more prolonged." Sam sucked in a breath and Jack looked like he'd just swallowed something wiggly and slimy. Honestly!

"What, you want me to hold her hand?" Jack asked, his tone practically dripping sarcasm. Sam looked as tense as a coiled spring, and Teal'c continued to look smug.

Janet just leveled her gaze at the intractable Colonel. "If necessary," she replied cooly.

"Well, if you insist," Jack muttered. Sam wisely kept silent, but her cheeks were a definite shade of pink. Screwing his eyes shut, Jack reached across and dropped his hand on Carter's shoulder in a hesitant patting motion. When nothing happened on the first contact, Jack opened one eye, relaxing marginally. "See?" he said, opening both eyes, and letting the tension drain from his body. As if forgotten, his hand came to rest on Sam's shoulder. "No-thing..."

"Hmm," Janet muttered, eyes darting towards the monitor. So much for her theory. "Very well... " She made a few notes on her clipboard and frowned. "Now wait a second..." On the screen, heart rates and EEG's spiked, soft electronic beeps accelerating with the heightened activity. "We may have something here," Janet murmured excitedly, taking a half step toward the machines, her mind focused on the readouts.

"Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c spoke, interrupting her thoughts and drawing her attention to the pair on the bed, who were now locked together. This time, Janet did throw her hands up. There was no mistaking the pleased smile on Teal'c's face now.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"


	4. Last Kiss

1_AN: And here's the last installment. Hopefully shippy enough for the shipper, and leaving enough to the imagination for those not so shippy. Any out-of-character reactions I blame solely on the effects of The Arrow of Eros._

_Oh, and those paying attention might also have noticed my choices for chapter titles. For those curious enough, Ch. 1 "It's in his Kiss" by Betty Everette. Ch. 2 "Love Potion Number 9" by the Beatles. Ch. 3 "Here We Go Again" by Ray Charles and Nora Jones. Ch. 4. "Last Kiss" by J. Frank Wilson And The Cavaliers._

_Chapter Four: Last Kiss_

A rather subdued group met several hours later in the briefing room. Once Teal'c, with the assistance of a few techs, had been able to separate Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser had quickly been able to determine just how the Arrow had affected those that came in contact with it. Daniel's translations and research had finished just in time to back up her theories. Sam had been unable to reproduce the energy spike she'd recorded when Dr. Fraiser had unwittingly handled the arrow, and it had been hurriedly agreed not to test it on any further personnel.

"So Doctor Fraiser, you are confident the effects of the arrow will wear off on their own given time?" Hammond surmised from the reports he'd just received. Janet sent a brief glance at Daniel, and looked back at her notes, before meeting the General's gaze.

"Yes sir," she replied crisply.

"In a couple days," Daniel added, folding his hands and slouching in the chair slightly. Jack raised both eyebrows. Sam glanced at the ceiling as if in thought. Teal'c smiled, though it was doubtful anyone but SG-1 would notice.

General Hammond coughed discreetly. "Then I expect that all present will behave in a manner befitting military regulations when in public over the next few days," he ordered gruffly, coming to his feet. The rest stood when he did, and a chorus of "Yes, sirs," and one "Absolutely General," answered him.

As everyone filed out of the room, Jack hesitated. Noticing the man staying back, Teal'c slowed his pace to match the Colonel's.

"He did say in _public_ right Teal'c?" Jack inquired softly and with slight emphasis on the word public, as soon as everyone else was safely out of earshot.

The smug smile Teal'c had been wearing with increasing frequency all too recently ghosted momentarily back into place. "Indeed, my friend," Teal'c replied with a slight incline of his head before smoothly exiting the room.

Jack's looked thoughtful for a moment, before a slightly smug smile graced his own face. "Indeed," he repeated quietly, following Teal'c out of the room.

He had some thinking to do.

* * *

Some time later, Jack turned the corner to Carter's lab and hesitated. He'd spent the last several hours in his office, an overflowing wastebasket testament to his poor concentration. The General had changed the deadline on his overdue paperwork; no doubt hoping the new earlier deadline would keep the Colonel busy. Unfortunately, Jack hadn't made much of a dent. He'd finally decided to go for a walk in an attempt to clear his head, and his feet unwittingly led him along an all too familiar path. He wavered in place, better judgment warring with the memory of her in his arms. His fingers briefly fluttered over his lips and they tingled with an echo of memory. Should he go see her or not? Desire to drop in soon won over anything else, including good sense. After all, he told himself, they would need to resolve this... thing, whatever it was, between them. Before he could change his mind, he walked down the corridor, stopping at the doorway to her lab, finding the woman inside with her back to him, seemingly staring into space.

"Carter," he announced, with a soft rap on the door, before he could convince himself to steal away quietly before she noticed him standing there.

Sam's head popped up in surprise and turned around at his voice. She glanced back down quickly at the pile of disassembled alien gizmos, but not before Jack caught twin patches of color on her cheeks..

"Sir," she returned with poorly feigned nonchalance, giving him an almost wary glance, before shifting her attention back to the things in front of her on the table. "Can I do something for you?" She picked a few things up, moving them around, but Jack could see that she wasn't really concentrating. A sense of victory briefly bloomed inside, but Jack squashed it down, along with a smug grin.

"Ah, no," he answered quickly, smothering the grin again as her surprise brought her head up again sharply. Their eyes met briefly, and a jolt shot through him before she dropped her gaze back to the table with a brisk "Sir." The grin wavered again.

Stuffing hands into pockets, he bounced slightly, trying to act non-threatening. Natural.

"So," he said, raising eyebrows and tilting his head significantly.

"So…" Sam prompted after a short silence, meeting his gaze, her own eyebrows going up questioningly. The doohickey on the lab table lay suddenly forgotten as they watched each other.

Jack swallowed suddenly nervous, and then shrugged it off. "You doing ok?" he asked, as if that were the reason for his visit. He moved to stand across from her, the table between them.

Sam cocked her head to the side in puzzlement. "Yes, sir." Her eyes searched his, confusion evident, but he was sure something else was there too.. "You?"

"Never better," he lied, wiping suddenly damp palms off on his pants.

"That's good to hear, sir." She dropped her eyes again and shifted a few things around on her lab table again. Likely, the things on her table made sense to her, but it just looked like a jumbled mess of wires and metal to him. Even still he could tell that she wasn't really focused on what she was doing and likely hoped he wouldn't figure that part out.

Jack moved around the table to her side while she pretended to run some tests, taking his time and acting as if he were also just studying the objects arrayed there, rather than her hands. He stopped when he reached her side. "Just wanted to see how you were doing and all," he said with as much nonchalance as he could muster, secretly amused when her hands stilled.

She frowned slightly. "Ah... thank you, sir." Again, her eyes searched out his, as if looking for some hidden meaning. "But really, I'm... fine." She swallowed, biting her lower lip on the last word.

He nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Good, because, well, I'd hate to find out anything was bothering you," He moved another step closer, close enough to feel the heat coming off her body. One hand trailed lazily along the tabletop beside them, drawing closer to her.

"Oh, no, sir. Nothing is bothering me. Nothing at all." Her words were almost breathless, but she stayed where she was, her head tilting upward as he moved to keep her eyes on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure because of how Daniel and the Doc said we might still be feeling some of the effects from the arrow for a few days, maybe even longer." His hand left the table and brushed against her arm, now trailing his fingers gently upwards.

She sucked in a breath, but continued to watch his face. "Yes, sir. I remember them saying that."

"That's good. You know I wouldn't want anything between us," he said softly, almost as breathlessly as she just had. His fingers wandered up her arm seemingly of their own accord, brushed her neck, and gently traced along her jaw. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. Abruptly, he dropped the hand and turned around, striding several steps away. Sam's eyes to snapped open just in time to witness the Colonel pulling out the wire to the security camera in her lab.

"Drat," he said, "Looks like your camera is on the fritz." He dropped the cord, brushing a hand on his pants as if to remove dust.

Sam blinked in surprise, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Its been known to happen," she replied mildly.

"Hmph," he grumbled. "You should probably put in a work order."

"Probably," she answered, watching him, her expression now thoughtful.

He returned to her side, on the way closing the door. When he reached her, he laid his hand back on her arm. This time they moved toward each other until their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'll do it tomorrow," she murmured as he leaned in closing the gap to cover her lips with his.

They broke apart reluctantly. "No rush Carter," Jack said softly, his hand on her face. With a supreme act of will, he pulled away from her and let go. "In fact, I think it will be working quite well again in a few moments."

"Perhaps," Sam said running her tongue over lips that still tingled, feeling the loss of contact sorely.

"On the other hand, the camera in my office often has technical difficulties." He turned away, heading for the door. He stopped suddenly, keeping his back turned to her. "Come to think of it Carter, there is something you can do for me."

"Sir?"

"Well, I thought we should probably get together, to go over our reports on this arrow... thing." Jack smirked, his face still hidden.

"Reports, sir? On the arrow?" she asked, now hiding a smirk of her own. Somehow, the way she said it sounded dirty.

His scowl was only half serious when he replied over his shoulder. "Yes, Carter, our reports. My office, 1300."

There was no hiding the smirk now as she watched him saunter out of the room. "Yes, sir."

_-finis-_

_AN: I'd just like to say thank you all for reading another one of my silly little fics. I hope you enjoyed it. The story was fun to write. As always, I crave feedback, both good and bad, but try to be nice!_


End file.
